


save the last dance

by GalacticGoldfish



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almost Kiss, Anxiety, Arguing, Blooming feelings, Boys In Love, Crushes, Dancing, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Girls in Love, Multi, Party, Pining, Slow Dancing, Social Anxiety, Waltzing, confused feelings, girls giving girls flowers, two girls dancing really close together because it is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: This will be a collection of ball drabbles involving different pairings and interactions. Not all of these will be romantic pairings obviously and some of them will just be for fun.





	1. Hilda & Marianne

Hilda walking up to Marianne as the blue haired girl practically clung to the wall wasn't all that unusual. After all she had told Marianne that one way or another she was going to dance at this ball at least once and Hilda had meant it. If she wasn't going to dance with one of the eligible bachelors then maybe an eligible bachelorette would do. 

**"Come now Marianne, one dance won't hurt a fly! Much less you."**

Hilda knew she was being a bit on the forceful side but also felt like it might do Marianne some good. After all everyone knew she preferred to hide away and her continuing to do so wasn't doing her any good. More shocked than anything Marianne couldn't pull away from the surprisingly strong grasp of Hilda's hands. Finding herself actually in slight awe of how strong the girl who hated to fight for herself actually was.

It was enough of a moment of hesitation for them to find themselves on the dance floor.

**"Hilda I-"**

**"I know. I know. But just think, once dance and I won't be able to ask you again! After all you can only dance with a person once tonight."**

The logic made sense. And Marianne knew that if she did it now she could get it over with. There wouldn't be any more worrying for someone to ask her to dance after Hilda was finished probably. Except for maybe Lorenz. But he had a fuller dance card. The likelihood of him hunting her down was low. Therefore it was all she could do to take a deep breath and nod.

**"Alright. If this is what it takes."**

**"I'll lead!"**

Of course Hilda would. Not that Marianne was complaining. Instead she was trying to find something, anything else at all that might be able to distract her from how she felt right now. The feeling of callouses on Hilda's hands did the trick. As the other girl led her slowly through the dance floor. It wasn't a fast song thank goodness. But a slower waltz, something that Marianne could handle. Hilda had been careful when selecting the song they were supposed to dance to after all.

Both of them being noble had its advantages really. Despite the fact that Marianne just knew something terrible would happen if she danced with someone it was easy to move with grace with Hilda's arms carefully supporting her. Any moment she felt as though she might trip or fall the strength of the other girl's arms kept her grounded. 

**"See, this isn't so bad now is it? You're the belle of the ball Marianne, next to me of course."**

Marianne could feel her face grow flushed with the compliment. Her instinct to run away from the situation starting to rear its ugly head. But they were in the middle of the ballroom now. Spinning amongst others who were trying to have a good time. If she moved out of the way, away from Hilda, then surely she would disrupt someone else's dancing as well. For all she knew she could topple the entire party over and ruin it for everyone.

**"Don't over think it. Just relax."**

**"This is a mistake Hilda... I'm just going to cause trouble.**

**"Nonsense, this is a party and you deserve to have fun."**

Hilda could feel the hesitation in Marianne's steps and desperately wished she could help alleviate it. Her heart broke whenever she saw Marianne hiding in a corner of a room. Lot's of things made her heart ache when it came to Marianne it seemed. Of course Hilda knew that Marianne wouldn't be able to relax entirely. It went entirely against her nature. But that didn't mean she wasn't still going to try and nudge her in that direction. Gently she squeezed the hand she was holding and once more spun Marianne around on the floor. Their skirts flaring and brushing against one another. It didn't help that Marianne was a few inches taller than her. But it was a wonder what the right pair of heels could do to even that out.

The smell of Hilda's perfume hit her nose finally. With Marianne feeling as though she had been holding her breath the entire time she hadn't noticed it before. It wasn't a heavy scent but Marianne felt like it was going to make her dizzy. Was it the dancing making her feel that way or the smell though? Her own perfume wasn't floral like that. It was the smell of laundry and soap. Marianne had chosen it since she didn't want to stand out with it.

Marianne once more found herself focusing on Hilda's hands, rather than the fact that they were dancing. Honestly it seemed as though the song would never end. But time seemed to stretch itself so thin in certain situations. Fearful ones. Anxious ones. Perhaps even maybe ones involving blossoming feelings. But of course that was neither here nor there. The song began to wind its way down and Marianne felt herself being waltzed back over to their starting position. 

The alcove that she had been hiding in was still empty of course. Especially considering so many people wanted to be out and seen on an evening like this. A ball was a grand occasion... One that she wasn't fit for. As the music finally died down before switching to something grander so did the false bravado she had been trying to put up. Hilda's hold on her loosened and Marianne felt herself retreat closer to the wall once more. Though Hilda wasn't far behind.

**"See, you survived and nothing bad happened. It was fun. **"

There was a twinge of hopefulness to Hilda's voice that crawled into Marianne's ear and spread across her face. Warmth and redness that she hoped would be shadowed by the darkness of the alcove she had tucked herself so neatly into. The dance was over and yet Hilda was still here, talking to her as if she had no one else to be with. Silently Marianne willed her away to try and get some peace of mind back. To calm herself a little bit.

**"We should dance again!"**

**"You can't dance with someone twice... Now if you'll excuse me."**

**"I didn't just mean tonight Marianne."**

It was that classic Hilda smile that caused her nerves to hit even harder. Twisting part of her skirt in her hands Marianne wondered if this was some sort of punishment or reward. Depending on how her heart and mind decided to work with one another. With a slightly nervous giggle Hilda gave her a small wave and looked out to the dance floor.

**"Tonight might be a party but we have to keep looking towards the future. After all, we'll be graduating soon."**

There was a slight hint of sadness to her voice. Her bubbly exterior was there but the look in her eyes was far away from where they were now. For the first time Marianne saw Hilda looking towards a future where they might not be close to each other. Despite their differences they were classmates. They were... Friends. Even if Marianne was hesitant to use that word considering how much of a burden she was on her classmates. 

**"You're right... Perhaps... We can dance again sometime."**

But that was all she could bring herself to say before disappearing once more. It was stressful being around this many people. And who knew who overheard their exchange. It wasn't something that she wanted to discuss anymore. Reflecting on it now would just make it harder to focus on not being noticed and asked to dance. But her mind kept focusing on the feeling of Hilda's slightly calloused hands instead and the smell of her bright floral perfume that still lingered in her nose.


	2. felix & annette

Neither of them really approached one another and yet here they were, face to face as the music started up again from the last song. Annette staring Felix in the face as he scowled down at her. Just because he was taller than she was didn't mean she wasn't just as able to handle it though. Desperately she wanted to dance like the other girls but at the same time she knew her two left feet wouldn't make it easy to find a partner. Not that she was going to let that stop her. 

**"Come on now Felix, it's only fair. You did manage to step on the flowers I was transplanting in the greenhouse after all."**

She was stubborn to say the least when it came down to the wire. She didn't want to be the only person who didn't get to dance with anyone at all. With Felix already within arms reach and no one really wanting to dance with him either it was the best way to go about it. And as much as he hated to admit it he did owe her a favor. Though he hadn't figured that it would be a favor like this. As much eye rolling as he started to do he figured this would be an easy way out of it all.

**"...Alright, but this covers the favor I owe you."**

** ** **"Deal!"** ** **

Excitedly Annette grabbed Felix's hand to pull him closer to the floor. It wouldn't be long before it was filled with many more people and she wanted to be able to have a little bit of room to wiggle. As clumsy as she was she was sure that with a dance partner like Felix she would be able to move well enough. Even if he wasn't thrilled about the entire thing. 

** ** **"This really is a weird thing to waste a favor on."** ** **

Felix followed her to the floor, not that he had much choice. His body stiff from the contact of her touching his hand. He wasn't particularly used to this sort of contact. Sure he knew how to dance but it had been a long time off from practicing with Sylvain and Ingrid... Not that he would ever admit to practicing dancing with Sylvain even if someone beat it out of him. Though he would be hard pressed to find anyone strong enough to try. 

** ** **"It's not a waste at all! Now, let's do this right!"** ** **

Confusing herself for a moment despite saying that they should try and do this right, Annette began to try and lead the pair in the dance. Sending the both of them stumbling slightly. It was only to be expected. 

** ** **"If you want to do this right then maybe you should let me lead?"** ** **

** ** **"Are you saying I can't?"** ** **

With a sigh Felix adjusted their positioning. He was taller than she was and that would of course make it difficult for Annette to lead. Especially when she had very nearly tripped the two of them already in her eagerness to begin. 

** ** **"I'm almost a foot taller than you, can you see over me to watch where we're going?"** ** **

** ** **"I'm going to step on your feet on purpose at this rate! You're so mean!"** ** **

** ** **"Might as well sick those swamp beasties on me while you're at it... They might actually give me something of a workout."** ** **

** ** **"You're... You're..."** ** **

Between the two of them they hadn't even noticed that they had started dancing until Felix stiffly turned Annette as the dance called for it. It was muscle memory from the lessons he had been forced into. It seemed no matter how much he swung a sword it wasn't enough to make him forget certain things. Not that it really mattered much since it had managed to quiet down Annette's arguing. Where her feet would normally be tripping over each other it was easy for Felix to simply lift her instead. 

His arms were strong and she barely weighed anything after all. Certainly not more than what he carried during chores on a day to day basis. But all of that training made this ordeal much less dangerous it seemed. To the pair and for everyone who was trying to enjoy the ball around them. His eyes glanced around the room, looking for Sylvain to see if he had found someone to dance with yet. Of course he wouldn't be surprised if he had already danced a number of times. Especially since he had an excuse to only dance with each girl once. 

** ** **"If you're looking for Sylvain he's off in the dining hall recharging his energy."** ** **

** ** **"Why would I be looking for him?"** ** **

After all their friendship seemed like it was a thing of the past sometimes. Especially since Sylvain hadn't grown up in the slightest from when they were children. Not that it mattered and not that he cared. All Sylvain cared about was chasing skirts instead of training anyways, it was a waste of his time to get him to try and shape up. Everything except getting stronger was really a waste of time. His brooding caused him to misstep, stumbling over his own feet not unlike Annette had done earlier. 

** ** **"Are you alright? It's not like you to trip over your own feet..."** ** **

Felix pulled away from her slightly as the song began to wind down. He had fulfilled his end of the bargain and paid back his dues for crushing the flowers. Even if he did cut it a little bit short. 

** ** **"I'm fine. I have more important things to do than twirl you around like this."** ** **

** ** **"You're the one who agreed to do it!"** ** **

** ** **"That doesn't mean I didn't have better things to do!" ** ** **

Both of them were stubborn. It was something that just couldn't helped nor changed. But at least Annette knew when Felix needed a win here at least. Since he couldn't seem to get one anywhere else tonight. 

** ** **"Well, consider your debt to me and the flowers paid... For now! Just watch your step in the future when you barge into the greenhouse."** ** **

** ** **"Keep your voice down whenever you're caterwauling about swamp beasties then and I... Never mind."** ** **

Letting out an exhausted sigh he rubbed his forehead a little bit. 

** ** **"It was... nice dancing with you."** ** **

Even if he wasn't sure if he completely meant it or not it was nice to have something to keep him occupied for the moment. Even if it had been extremely brief. 

** ** **"Not a problem, if you need anything Felix... All you have to do is reach out. We're here for you."** ** **

Things were rough on all of them right now but at least some of them knew how to ask for help. Though really that was probably the pot calling the kettle black in this case. But it didn't matter now, the two of them disappeared into the crowds separately. Annette extremely happy with the dance and Felix wishing that he was anywhere but here tonight after it. Annette had given him things to think about and he really hated when she did that. 


	3. linhardt & caspar

**"I can beat you in dancing."**

**"I suppose you probably could."**

**"My dad could beat your dad at dancing."**

**"I highly doubt that."**

Somehow out of all the places in this ball Caspar had managed to single Linhardt out in the place he thought was safest to take a nap. That seemed to be par for course though considering the fact that somehow Caspar always managed to hunt him down. Not that it really mattered how much he tried to deny it Linhardt figured it was the mark of him being a true friend. Despite the disputes their parents seemed to have. 

**"Are you saying its because your dad is taller? Because you can't use that every time you know. My dad would totally beat your dad at dancing."**

**"You're being repetitive. Height plays a factor in dancing yes but it depends on what kind of dancing you're doing... I suppose a shorter person might have an advantage." **

**"So my dad could beat your dad! And that means I could beat you too!"**

**"Do you even know how to dance Caspar?"**

That quieted Caspar quickly as he looked to the ground. His face flushed red as he struggled to find the right words. Something that put Linhardt off balance for a moment. It wasn't often that Caspar didn't have just anything to shout out at any given point. Even if he didn't use his brain to sort out what he should and shouldn't say beforehand.

**"I know HOW to dance just... Not..." **

**"...How to lead."**

Linhardt finished Caspar's comment for him. Regretting that he had started the train of conversation at all now. In that moment Linhardt actually felt bad about something that he had said. He had forgotten, as he often did, that his friend hadn't had all of the privileges of learning some of the more exhausting noble tasks the way he should have. And he definitely used the word privilege lightly in this case. 

Sticking his foot in his mouth like this was exhausting sure but he could only imagine how poorly he had made his friend feel. But this wasn't about him. Just about what he had done to make Caspar uncomfortable and how to fix it. Even if Caspar wouldn't outright say it the fact of the matter was that there were things he was extremely sensitive about. There was no amount of exhaustion that would really excuse it if he didn't make some attempt to make it right.

So instead of hemming and hawing about how he was sorry for bringing it up and sorry for making light of such a subject he offered his hand instead. It would be a painful time but if it helped to cheer Caspar up then it was the only solution really.

**"I'll teach you to lead. Unfortunately I know how to dance and luckily you're a fast learner... Unless it comes from a book."**

**"I can learn from books too! They're just not as good as hands on!"**

**"Sure you can."**

Without much of a fuss Caspar took Linhardt's hand, confused about what to do next considering he was usually on the other end of all of this. Carefully Linhardt put Caspar's hand in the proper position on his waist. It was strange not leading. Then again it was strange dancing at all considering he'd wanted nothing to do with it to begin with. Caspar's face flushed pink as he touched Linhardt's waist. It was strange to be so close to him when they weren't training. Though really this was just another sort of training wasn't it?

**"Now, instead of moving backwards move forwards. Just, do the opposite of what you've been taught."**

Settling a hand on Caspar's shoulder and clasping their free hands together he waited for the other boy to make his move with the dancing. He couldn't show him how to do it without accidentally taking the lead with it and that would absolutely defeat the purpose of this entire thing. Caspar enthusiastically moved forward, very nearly knocking Linhardt backward as they moved awkwardly. 

**"That was... A start... You don't need to be so rough. This is a waltz not a war."**

**"Sorry, I'm just excited to finally learn!"**

**"I'm aware."**

Linhardt had to stifle a yawn. Not from boredom but from exhaustion. He had been planning on finding a nice place to nap during the ball and yet here he was teaching Caspar how to dance properly... It could have been worse. It wasn't that he disliked Caspar's companionship. He was just too much for him sometimes... But he didn't have time to really think about that as they moved together. Well, sort of together.

The movements were still rushed and awkward between the two of them. Caspar's face scrunched lightly in a look of absolute concentration. It was rare to see that look towards anything that wasn't fighting or training to fight. Maybe occasionally he looked like that while he was eating. It was something to focus on while he tried to move his feet well enough so that Caspar didn't accidentally crush them. He could even maybe say that... It was endearing.

In the rare occasions that Caspar trapped him into training with him, Linhardt was usually too busy to notice how engulfed he was in it. But this close and without the threat of a fist coming near his face he could finally see Caspar in his element. Well not exactly his element since he was an absolutely terrible dancer. But a side of him that he wasn't particularly used to looking at. Seeing him concentrate on something other than tools of war was nice. 

He could feel his face grow warm as the dancing continued. They weren't even moving in time with whatever song was being played at the moment. With Caspar setting the pace and him matching it the best he could it was as if they were in a world of their own. A world where for once he didn't immediately want to retreat to a napping place. A world where he felt strange. To make things worse Caspar finally looked up, a goofy looking grin on his face as he stared Linhardt in the eyes.

It was enough to make his heart beat quicker and that was enough to startle Linhardt into jerking backwards slightly. Tugging Caspar closer to him as he backed into a wall. Throwing his arms out to stop from crushing Linhardt against the stones Caspar accidentally boxed him in. Their faces inches from one another as they tried to catch their breath from the fright of nearly falling. Both of their cheeks flushed red as they stared at one another. 

Their faces were so close to one another. Both of their hearts beating quicker and quicker as neither of them moved. Faces flushing redder and redder as their brains tried to process what was going on. It wasn't until Caspar started to lean in just a little bit closer did Linhardt's body come up with some sort of defense. It's usual defense. A large yawn that caused both of them to jump back to their senses. Caspar pulled back away from him, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding Linhardt's gaze.

Not that Linhardt could bring himself to face him either. Instead he focused on rubbing his eyes and awkwardly looking down. The two of them had come so close to some sort of revelation and yet were still so far away.

**"Thanks for the dancing lesson... I don't think I'm good enough to dance out there with everyone else but, I'll just have to practice more for the next ball!"**

**"I'm sure by the next time this sort of thing rolls around you'll have mastered it. Or at least do well enough not to smash the other parties toes."**

**"I only did that once! Or twice... I kind of stopped counting to be honest."**

With that the tension between the two of them was mostly broken and back to their bickering back and fort they were. But there was still something hovering in the air between the two of them. Something that neither could or would address for the moment. At least not tonight.


	4. Dorothea & Bernadetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!! i see a lot of you are enjoying this fic and i couldn't be more pleased! if you'd like you can always follow me over at @/harvestcieric! i post updates, polls and ways to request pairings in the fic! plus i like to think im pretty fun to follow in general!

Nonononono. No. And once again for good measure, no. Bernadetta was uncomfortable to say the least and the fact that people kept knocking on her door to try and get her to come out wasn't helping anything. Surely they couldn't MAKE her go to the ball... Even though it was sort of a required activity. They would have to drag her out of her room if they wanted her to go for the entire time... Or maybe she could just stay hidden away in here for the entirety of it? After all no one would be looking for her probably. They would all be concerned with each other. No one would ever think to seek out clumsy and useless old Bernie out for a dance...

If she just stayed quiet whenever someone came to the door maybe they would think she was already in the dance? Yeah... Probably. All she had to do was stay quiet and stay in her room. Maybe turn out the candles so that it really looked like no one was here... But then she would be alone in the dark. No, she couldn't handle that sort of thing. Not again. Her heart pounded as she tried to get herself under control. There was no one here for now and eventually they would give up. It had been at least five or maybe even ten minutes since the last person knocked on her door. Surely they had given up? 

After all she was a lost cause. A waste of space. The only thing she was good for was causing trouble for others. The more she stayed in her room the better off it would be for everyone. Nervously she paced back and forth, trying to keep her footsteps and breathing quiet. Just when she thought she was safe the sharp knock on the door caused her to yell out, ruining her plan entirely to make it seem as though no one was in her room. 

**"Bern? Are you alright in there?"**

Bernadetta could hear Dorothea on the other side of the door. Great. Great. Great. She was one of the last people she wanted knocking at her door while there were eyes and ears all over the place. Anything that got back to her father would... She couldn't risk it. She absolutely wouldn't risk it. The danger of being her friend wasn't worth putting Dorothea's life at risk. There was no telling who was reporting back to her father...

**"B-Bernies not here! Go away! I mean, um... Don't come in!"**

Panicked she backed up into her bed, hoping that was enough to make Dorothea go away. Though she knew that she probably wouldn't be that lucky. After all, she was persistent when it came down to doing whatever she wanted. Honestly Bernadetta kind of envied her for having that sort of attitude towards things. But that could never be her. 

**"Well, if Bern isn't here then perhaps I can just talk to myself out here. It's a lovely evening for just a chat with the stars. Or perhaps one of the cats out here."**

Bernadetta stayed silent, hoping that Dorothea would just go away. Even if she did talk about talking to the cats or thin air or whatever! There were plenty of other places to do that that weren't outside of her door! As bad as Dorothea felt though she wasn't going to give up. She couldn't quite understand how Bern could say in private that she wanted to be friends but act so opposed to the idea elsewhere. It wasn't like she was one of those two face nobles using her. It wasn't in her nature. 

Bern never even intended for her to overhear that she wanted to be friends. But it was all for naught at the moment it seemed. Gathering her thoughts she gently held the flowers in her hand. They were just a small gift for Bern, to try and lighten up her room a little bit. Dorothea had even cultivated them herself in the greenhouse. A little birdie had told her that Bern liked the pitcher plants for some ungodly reason. But who was she to judge? 

With their rooms right next to one another's it was easy for people passing by to just think Dorothea might be waiting for someone else really. It deterred people from approaching Bernadetta's room to attempt to get her to come outside as well. 

**"Oh, woe is me I suppose. Here I wanted to deliver a gift to my friend Bern but she isn't even in her room. I suppose that she's already at the ball having a good time. Perhaps I'll just wait here until she returns. Though that would mean I would miss the ball entirely..."**

**"You should just go to the ball already Dorothea! Y-you don't want to miss it after all!"**

There she was opening her mouth again and causing trouble for herself. Though she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if Dorothea missed the ball because of her. It was all she had been talking about for weeks... It wouldn't be fair for Dorothea to miss it just because she was selfish. Oh she hated hated hated this so much! 

**"Alright... I guess... I am in here. I'msosorry!" **

Carefully she cracked the door open just a little bit. Despite not wanting to go to the ball she had still dressed the part. Though looking at Dorothea through the crack in the door she knew that no matter what she wore she would be invisible next to the other girl. There was no way she could compare, not that she really wanted to either.

**"Oh, there you are Bern! I was wondering where you had gotten off to."**

**"I'msorryIfIdidsomethingtoupsetyou. I'm so sorry! I deserve whatever kind of punishment you think I should get! However I upset you! After all why else would you be hanging around outside my room? Oh for goodness sake Bernie you've really done it now! I should just, barricade my room!"**

**"Please don't... I brought you something. Look I won't even come close to your door I'll just gently set it where you can see it." **

Carefully Dorothea set the pitcher plant just in front of the crack of the door. Not wanting to get too close for fear of causing Bern to panic like a rabbit once more. A ribbon wrapped around the pot made it look cute and looking at the plant caused Bernadetta to relax a little bit. It was true that the pitcher plant was one of her favorite flowers. But why would Dorothea go through all of the trouble to give her one like this? Unless it was some sort of trap. 

**"Please come to the ball Bern, even if you just sit next to the wall. It wouldn't be a party unless the whole class was there..."**

And Dorothea meant it. The time that they all had to spend with each other was fast approaching its end. It wasn't fair sure. But they needed to enjoy what quality time they had together while it lasted. She knew that Bern was most comfortable in her room but... It made her sad to think about the memories she might be missing out on because of it. Luckily though Bernadetta began to open her door just a little bit more.

Her hands reaching out to pick up the plant that Dorothea had left there. It seemed like a bad idea to just leave it out in the open where someone could accidentally crush it. And the bow on the pot was a nice touch... She would be just an absolutely awful person if she let something bad happen to the plant. 

**"Okay Bernie... It's just a small amount of time out of your room... All you have to do is stand there and try not to draw attention to yourself. You can do it."**

Taking a deep breath after psyching herself up she retreated back into her room for a moment. Dorothea thought that her pep talk had been for nothing at that point. Especially when it took around a solid five minute for the door to crack open once more, this time closing with Bernadetta on the other side of it.

**"Okay, let's go! Before I lose my nerve entirely!"**

**"Sounds like a good plan Bern. I'm so happy you've decided to join us."**

Worried that she might back out Dorothea waited a moment for Bern to lead the way. Though Bernadetta seemed like she might bolt at any moment it was an improvement over her staying in her room for the entire evening. At least it was an improvement over the isolation.


End file.
